Finding Love In All the Right Places
by GinievraMalfoy
Summary: Ginny and Hermione move to the States to persue a career in acting. Apon arriving there, they meet a few unexpected faces who help them along the way. PLEASE review. I need some inspiration and I believe my beautiful audiance can help me there! DG RR!


Ok, yall! This is my first fic ever written and I'm sort of stuck in between a rock and a hard place. So, I believe that if I had some reviews ::bending down on knees and praying for reviews:: this brain block thing would go away. I need inspiration and I just dont have any at the moment. I know where the story is going to go, but it just wont come out on paper. It's stuck in the creveces of my brain. So...a little R&R definatly will not hurt at all! Thank you my beautiful people!   
  
Ginny had been out of Hogwarts for over two years now. And ever since she graduated, she has become quite taken with a few muggle items. Taken for the fact that her father, Aurthur Weasly, loves tinkering with muggle inventions, made it that more interesting for her. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Ginny's family, as well as most of the wizarding world, had taken life more at a come and go pace.  
So when Mrs. Weasly finaly relented to it, her sons, Fred and George (owners of a small business) bought the Weasly household a television. As soon as the twins brought it to the Burrow, Mr. Weasly wanted to take it apart to see 'what made it tick.'  
But seeing how Hermione had moved into Ginny's bedroom at the time, because of a vacation duly needed from the Ministry of Magic, she explained to Mr. Weasly all about the trinkets, gadgets, and what-nots in appliance with the telly. And to celebrate the joyus occasion, the entire family sat down in the living room, enchanted to make it bigger, to watch an episode together. All toghether there were seventeen people. There were Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, of course, then there was Bill, Fluer, and their lovely daughter, Chloe, who would soon be celebrating her first birthday. Then Charlie and Katie Bell. Who would have known that the two would hit it off when the Weaslys had a celebration over winning the House Cup. Then there was Percy and his wife Amanda Symons, a nice young woman who works for the Ministry with Percy. Then there was Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"Mum, hurry up in there! The programs about to start!" yelled George.  
"I'll be along in a minute. I just wanted to whip something up." chortled Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen.  
"Ah, got to love her, our mum." piped Fred. "I tell you, if I didn't have her, I wouldn't have my head."  
The room was filled full of chuckles and nodding heads in agreement. After the attack on the Ministry, where most of her children had been at the time, Mrs. Weasly went out of her way to be more loveing and nurtering in a slightley over protected way.  
Mrs. Weasly entered the room full of the people she loved most in the world. A room full of anxious adults acting like school children at Christmas. Behind her floated four trays full of cream puffs, homemade suckers, danishes, pies, and any other things considered to be sweets.  
"Wow, mum! You've out done yourself!" exclaimed an excited Ron.  
"Oh hush now, Ronnikins!" blushed Mrs. Weasly. "Oh look, it's started."  
Hermione used the remote to turn the television up. The program was a 'soap opera,' as muggles so dearly put it. While all of the Weasly clan had their heads glued to the television, so to say, one certain person only had eyes for one thing in the room, and it wasn't the telly.  
Stupid git, Hermione thought to herself. How can't he see how much I love him?  
Hermione's job hadn't been going to well for her at all. She was stationed in the Departement of Mysteries. Her job title was 'Unmentionable,' doing, well...unmentionable things. Being at the office many more hours than the day had itself, was hard on ther social life. She never got to see any of her best mates and she definalty didn't have time for a boyfriend. Not like it mattered anyway. She hadn't ever had a boyfriend, never had time.  
While she was at Hogwarts, she was either too young, helping out Harry, or studying, to be bothered by such frivolus things. But now that she was twenty, she wanted more out of life than just her job. She wanted a relationship to come home to, someone to snuggle in the bed with at night. Hermione's cheeks flushed and she quickly let go of that idea.  
She knew that she would not have any of these and feel right about it. She would only find one love in her life, and she has already found him. But will he open his eyes?  
Dont be thick, Hermione, she said to herself. The only thing that boy sees with his eyes are sweets and Quidditch. Oh well. Might as well move on...  
Mrs. Weasly caught sight of Hermione shifting her gaze from her youngest son. Poor dear. She loves him so. But little do they both know that Ron is head over hills in love with her too. Mrs. Weasly chuckled to herself. Ah, to be young again...  
For the remander of the hour, all contently whatched the television. Ginny never took her eyes away from all the tiny muggles on the screen and she drowned out all the noise behind her. Never had she seen anything of the sorts. She was fasinated, she was enthralled...she wanted to do it.  
After the episode was over, Mrs. Weasly shooed every one into the kitchen for dinner. Ginny sat in the spot where she had watched the TV. She was thinking to herself when her mum popped in unnoticed.  
"Ginny dear, is any thing the matter?"  
"No mum, I was just thinking. I'll be there in a spell."  
All through dinner and the next couple of days, Ginny was quiet and quite moody. Every time someone asked what was wrong, she snapped their heads off.  
"Honestly, between her and Hermione, I'm going to go nutters!" Ron told an agreeing Harry.  
"I wonder what's up with Hermione?"  
Ron looked around making sure they were out of earshot. "Maybe it's that time of the month?" The tips of his ears turned a deep shade of red.  
"RONALD WEASLY! How DARE you?!"  
Ron looked up into a very red and a very mad face of non other than Hermione Granger.  
"Oh, Merlin," Ron squeaked. "Help us all!"  
Hermione had been going to the living room to talk to Ron, and when she heard her name spoken by him, she involentarily stopped to listen. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but the only thing that came out were noises like grunts. Never in her life had she ever been more appalled. Never in her life had she been so hurt.  
Her brown eyes swam with unshed tears and Ron thought she had never looked more beautiful in her life. Her brown hair, once bushy, now sheened with the help of a few muggle items, was slightly in her face. Some strands were stuck to her wet lips. And the red in her cheeks...oh lords, she was breathtaking. Ron watched as the first tear drop sped down her beautiful face onto her robes. He watched as she ran out of the room up towards her and Ginny's room. He watched her walk out of his life.  
  
...::-::...  
  
Hermione walked into the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. She walked over to her bed an started throwing her stuff into her trunk. Ginny, lost in her thoughts again, didn't even notice this at first.  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"  
"I-I'm leaving. Gotta get back to work sometime, now don't I?"  
Ginny noticed that Hermione was crying and was a bit shakey. She went over to sit by her best mate.  
"Hermione, dear, tell me what's the matter."  
When Hermione didn't answere, Ginny asked, "Is it Ron?"  
Hermione looked up rather ashamed of herself. "Am I that obvious?" Ginny nodded. "I've been giving Ron signals and everything trying to tell him how I feel, but he is just to....to thick to get any of it! So, I'm giving up! I'm moving back to London, going back to the Ministry, and starting my new Ronald Weasly free life."  
Ginny gave her friend a comforting look. "OK. I've finished my brooding, my thinking, my sullenness...whatever I've been in the last couple of weeks. Hermione, you're not going back to London or to the Ministry. You will have a Ron free life though."  
Hermione, for once in her life, had a look of confusion written all over her face. "Ginny, what in the name of Merlin are you going on about?"  
"You're coming with me to the States!" with a confused look from Hermione, Ginny continued. "Ever since the twins brought the telly and we watched 'Setting Sun,' I haven't been able to stop thinking about those, um....what do you call them, astors?"  
"Actors," Hermione interjected.  
"Right. Actors. Anywho...I've been doing some research. If I move to Los Angelos, I'm looking at not getting a job anytime soon. Same thing with Hollywood. But, if I go to New York, then I'll have a chance at making it. There are a lot of acting classes and small theaters taking new people every day. And I could get a small flat outside of the city or rent a room. It's perfect. And now, you can come with me! It won't be as expensive if both of us put in our money. And-"  
"Bloody hell, Ginny! You just want to up and move to America with no back up plan? What happens if we get mugged and lose all of our money? And what if somethings happens to one of us? Do you know anyone there? Do you have any relatives? How are your parents going to take this? Ginny, you just cant-"  
"Hermione! Calm down! Why do you think I've been quiet and to myself these past few weeks? Why I've been holed up in the room? I've got everything planned and under control. We'll exchange our money into American...dollars? And I heard Angelina say something in 4th year about traverlers checks. You give muggles your money in exchange for pieces of paper, which if stolen, you get them back. Her parents are muggles, you know, they'll know all about that."  
"Yes, my parents are muggles as well. And I know what traverlers checks are. But sometimes it takes-"  
"Anywho...We could do that. If one of us gets hurt, we can aparate back to the Burrow or to St. Mungos. If we can't aparate, then we can go to the mugle healers. What are they again?"  
"Doctors," Hermione said with a little more pep in her voice. Ginny's idea does sound good. "And as for knowing anyone, you'll be there, no probleme! My parents said that I could do anything that I want. And I want to be an actor! I've never felt more strongly about any thing. I know I could do it! Sure, they won't be too pleased, me moving half way across the world. And I know they'll miss me terribly. I'll miss them too. But I'm ninteen years old about to be 20. I havent done anything worth while with my life and it's about time I do!" Ginyy was out of breath by the time she finished. She just knew that Hermione was won over by then. She could tell it in her face. But then Ginny saw the sparkles in Hermione's eye fade and a frown crept up on her smile.  
"Ginny, dont take this the wrong way, but how do you plan on paying for all of this? I know you have some money, but I don't think-"  
"Oh, thats all settled, too." Ginny explained. "When Fred and George left school and opened up their shop, they let me in on a little of the profits. Of course it wasn't free for me. I've had to be their guinea pig and test just about all of their products. Plus, I get a percentage of all the items sold that I came up with. It's good money, not great, but good. And after I finish acting school or get out of the theater for the day, I fully plan on getting a job and earning some real money. And whatever you decide to do, get a job, live off life, whatever, I think we'll have plenty of money left over.  
"Oh Ginny! I think it's a wonderul idea! Of course we'll come back for visits every now and then, so we won't get too homesick. It'll be just like if we were back at Hogwarts. Except for all of the unfamiliar faces we're going to see!"  
  
...::-::...  
  
OK...so this is NOT the end of the chapter. I just dont know how to start the ending of it. It's going to be a scene with Draco and his mother discussing traveling plans. If any one has any ideas, views, comments, critisism, please, please, please, either review or send me an email at or Thanks, yall! 


End file.
